


Saving Eren Jaeger

by LittleTinfoilDuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is persistent, Eren is special, F/M, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I am and always will suck at tagging, Levi is 23, M/M, Monsters from Supernatural, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, eren is 19, idek, some crazy shit, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTinfoilDuck/pseuds/LittleTinfoilDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In college and living each day the same frustrates Eren Jaeger. Not until someone or something starts attacking his schoolmates does his life change. Monsters aren't real. At least that's what Eren used to think. With the help of Levi Eren now lives to get away from anything and everything that wants his blood, because who knew he was special...he sure as hell didnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive wanted to write a supernatural au for a while so heres my sorry excuse for one haha. I also writ le the fic scoring more then goals and well I got writers block with that one, so in hopes of getting rid of that stupid writers block I created this. So yup...enjoy :P

...

"Another gruesome attack has taken place at Sina College last night. Sadly there were no survivors. Bodies of a 19 year-"

Eren tuned out the reporter standing at the edge of the caution tape, as close to the crime scene as possible. 

He had his own school paper to write and this was pure gold. Actually it had been the topic and talk of the school for the last week. 

Of course with so many deaths of what were possible classmates, or even just faces he'd pass by in the halls he was a bit irked, but he was intrigued at the same time. 

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was going to school to become a police officer. He wanted to learn about how a criminal's mind ticked...and what better way then through the newspaper club.

This way, although he still wasnt aloud within the crime scene, the police officers seemed to be easier to talk to when he was wearing his official reporters badge. 

He moved around the scene with his paper and pen trying to jot down as much as possible.   
-2 bodies  
-Alot of blood  
-A multitude of officers plus the captain this time  
-West end of Campus...

He could see someone else from the club trying to get pictures of the unfortunate event from the opposite side of himself.

When it seemed like things were about to be wrapped up and the bodies were about to be taken away another car pulled up. One Eren hadn't seen yet. He wasn't good with cars but he knew this one had to hold someone important. The way the sun glistened off the sleek black, the silent yet aggressive sound, and just the overall beauty of the car.

It pulled up as close as it could get to the yellow tape and the engine was cut off. Eren kept his eyes on the vehicle as he made his way over attempting to avoid running into other people.

The front door opened and a black head of hair styled in an unusual way, attached to someone who couldnt be older then 25 climbed out. The man was short in stature and as Eren got closer he could notice how fit whoever this person was. He seemed to be official and that was just by the way he shook hands with the captain. 

He wore a black suit jacket over top a black dress shirt and had black dress pants to go along with it, making him look even more classified and a tad dangerous.

Eren was finally close enough to hear the man. His voice was deep and calm and Eren was pretty sure he heard him say FBI. 

This was it. This was big and Eren was going to write about it. He waited until the agent finished looking at the bodies and once he re-crossed the caution tape Eren intercepted him.

"Can I help you?" The man questioned raising a brow. Eren nodded and tried to be as professional as possible as he held out a hand to introduce himself.

"Eren Jaeger. Head editor of the Sina Chronicle." The man just looked at Eren's hand and then walked passed him without a word.

Eren blinked and dropped his arm. There was no way he wasn't going to get something out of the agent, so he spun around moving quickly to cut off the man once again.

"Oi what the fuck do you want?" The man stopped, glaring up at Eren who began to furiously write on his notepad.

"Interviewee: Jackass FBI agent." The man scoffed at Eren's description of himself and tried walking by Eren once again.

"Short temper...just like his height." Eren said except this time only pretending to write it down.

"I don't do interviews. Now go piss off someone else." 

"At least give me something." Eren pleaded and the agent stopped and turned around.

"Anything?" Eren nodded fervently.

"Don't go outside at night." Eren quickly jotted it down and the man was already in his car and starting the engine before Eren could say another word.

\----------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help but be a bit excited as his story was in the hands of almost every kid on campus. It was printed off last night and handed out today.

Better yet the photographer caught a quick shot of the agent he had spoken to. Placed in the corner and captioned 'FBI Agent now involved in investigation.'

Eren wanted to talk to Armin about who the culprit may be, like when they played detective as children. He wanted to show Mikasa his article. So she could tell him she was proud of him. It was weird without them. 

His two best friends were off in another city accomplishing their own dreams and Eren just had to face the fact that, if he was too stubborn to make new friends he'd have to go on without them.

He would call Armin or Mikasa but most of the time their conversations would last 5 minutes. They were always busy so he had just stopped calling.

Eren was headed to his final class of the day and hadn't noticed until now the way everyone seemed so nervous. They walked around the halls, accusing eyes searching for whoever might have killed all those students. 

Was it someone next to them or was it a complete stranger. Eren would finish class at 9 o'clock pm. He lived on campus so it wouldn't take him long to get to his room afterwards. 

"Don't go outside at night." 

The agent's words ran through his head. As long as he didn't fuck around he'd be out for no more then a minute. Although this stuff excited him he was a little nervous himself. Who wouldn't be after 6 kids had been attacked and beaten almost beyond recognition and to death. 

He shook his head and decided to just focus on whatever was going to be taught in class today. He would be fine. At least that's what he told himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Eren. Do mind sticking around for a minute." Eren stopped moving as the professor spoke to him. Damn and he was ready to just book it to his room.

The professor waited until the other students cleared out, making Eren impatient. The last one finally left and he sighed pulling out a package of papers stapled together and dropping it on his desk.

"Eren, I know you can usually do better then this. You only received a 42 on your 10 page essay. That's far from a pass, but I want to give you another shot."

Eren raised a brow as he leaned over to look at what essay he was talking about. It had been the one about criminals and their thought processes. He swore he was going to get almost perfect on it.

"I thought I did good? What was wrong with it?" Eren questioned and the professor handed the papers over to him.

"I wrote some notes. Take a look and I will give you until tomorrow to hand it back in." Eren was confused as he nodded. He was actually excited about this project and he thought it was easy. He silently cursed to himself as he shoved it in his bag, seriously unprepared for any homework...especially so last minute. He sighed throwing the backpack over his shoulder and saying goodbye to the professor.

By now most of the students were gone, only a few stragglers here and there. He looked outside the doors and took a deep breath before he left the main building. 

Just one minute and I'm safe. Eren thought as he began making way to the dorms. He stared down at the concrete keeping himself from actually counting to 60. He looked up, almost there...Eren was slowly picking up his speed and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what he swore was the professor. The street light the person was standing under went out and he was gone.

Eren's heart was practically beating out of his chest. He had to be hallucinating. All this shit going on at the college, all the nerves he had been building up. It was just making him go crazy. Plus how could his professor be out here. He was still in the classroom...wasn't he?

Eren picked up his speed anyway and decided to go around the street light that had burnt out. He sighed as he reached the dorm building running a hand through his hair in relief. 

See he had just been imagining things. He quickly got in the building and headed to his room. Locking the door and maybe the window too, just to be safe. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The FBI agent intrigued Eren. He wanted to know what he thought about everything going on at the school. He wanted to know if he was better then the police, if he had a completley different hypothesis on who the killer was. 

Eren saw him come into the school on the way to his first class. He had half the mind to ditch and follow the agent around all day...yet that would be a bit creepy. Instead he just watched as the man who was now dressed a bit more casually then he was the other day walk around the school, silently inspecting it as he spoke to someone on the phone.

Eren sighed as he turned the corner losing sight of him and reaching his classroom.

 

Eren was tall. He had brown naturally messy hair and big bright green blue eyes. You could say he was fit, maybe not to the extent that you could see muscles bulging off of him...but he'd like to think he could hold his own with his stature.

Clearly he was wrong as he paid no attention to his surroundings smashing into what felt like a brick wall. 

He went crashing to the ground only to hear a click of a tongue and see the man he had wanted to see all day.

Although with the glare he was receiving he currently felt the need to run and hide.

Eren cursed as he stood brushing his ass off with his hand suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as the agent hadn't said a word and continued staring him down.

"Shit um...sorry." Eren said as Levi huffed.

"Watch where you're going stupid brat." Eren furrowed his brows at the agents choice in words...way to be professional. He noticed the man was now looking away from him but instead at an unnaturally large chunk of metal in his hands.

"What's that?" Eren mused attempting to get a closer look at the weird gadget.

"None of your business." The agent bit out, playing with the buttons on the object. He began walking away only to stop and look at the tall brunette following beside him.

"Can I help you?" Eren smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you can actually." 

"Oh?"

"How about you tell me what that thing is and I won't complain to anyone about how rude the agent at the school is." Eren waved a hand toward the hunk of metal and finished with a smirk on his face.

"How about you leave me alone and I won't kick your ass for being annoying?" With that the agent spun on his heel and began to walk away...again.

Eren stood there dumbfounded dropping his arms by his side and glaring at the back of the agents head, as if he could burn a hole through it if he tried hard enough.

The man was finally out of sight and Eren muttered to himself about what a jackass the agent was.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren was exhausted and just wanted his final class of the day to finish. He was up late fixing the paper his professor basically said was shit and he was ready to just sleep through his day off tomorrow.

He perked up as 8:30 hit and the professor decided to call it a day. Eren was quick to grab the pile of papers from his bag and make his way to the front. He was about to just toss the essay on the front desk but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

He looked up to see the professor holding onto him staring at him with an almost cynical look that made Eren a tad uneasy.

"Just hold on a minute Eren. I want to go through this with you quickly. Make sure you at least have a pass this time." Eren wanted to scoff at his words but he held back because even though it may not seem like it, he did want decent grades.

Once again Eren was alone in the room with his professor. The only difference was for some reason the hair on his arms stood on end. Almost as if telling him something was wrong. 

"Take a seat, just pull a chair over here." Eren didn't mean to gulp so loud...why the hell was he so nervous? It's not like he was with a complete stranger. The man had taught Eren all year for God sakes.

It was silent for a few minutes as Eren's paper was getting skimmed through and the brunette impatiently tapped his foot on the tiled floor.

He turned his attention back to the professor as the man cleared his throat in a rather disgusting way. 

"Well, I'd have to say you passed...but just barley." That's it. Eren abruptly stood anger written all over his face.

"What do you mean just barley!? Do you know how hard I worked on this paper? I thought it was one of my best ones!?" Eren's stomach turned a bit as a low chuckle came from the man who chastised him.

"I don't know kid. Maybe you're more cut out for reporting not the force." He crossed his legs, casually stretching his arms behind his head.

"What was so bad about the paper? I answered the question. I went into depth. Hell I even talked about my own hypothesis to the murders happening! And you were the one who suggested it. So please. Tell me what was so bad about it? Because its obviously not the grammar since you came to the conclusion just by skimming through it." Eren did his best to control his anger trying hard not to knock everything off the professor's desk or slam a fist into it.

"Well...that's exactly it Eren. I told you to write a hypothesis about the current murders. I wanted you to write about that criminal's mind." The professor stood up and goosebumps formed on Eren's arms as he walked around the desk. To stand right in front of him.

"Now...what was it you said? Something about the criminal possibly having an underdeveloped mind. Maybe vengeful towards the ones he killed?" Eren took a step back wrapping an arm around his torso.

"I said it better then that...I explained myself. I mean its not like it doesnt make sense...right?" It was almost as if the older man's voice lowered and he took a step to be closer to Eren again.

"Perhaps. Perhaps you're wrong." Eren hadn't realized the position he was in until he was in it. The professor stood in front of him while his back was to a wall. He loomed over Eren and that's when he realized it. 

"Fuck. I'm such an idiot." He silently muttered to himself. He was actually terrified and to be honest he felt like his stomach was going to burst out his throat.

"Don't beat yourself up Eren. To be completley fair there was no way you could've known." Eren swore he saw a black silhouette hover over his professor's shoulder but when he blinked it was gone.

"Why me?"

"Hm?" The older man's lips curved upward into a sardonic smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this to me? If you're going to kill me anyway the least you could do is tell me." His mouth was dry as he spoke yet at the same time it was filled with saliva and he felt ready to vomit.

"You're special Eren. You're the key to my freedom. Just took me a couple tries to figure it out." The professor was absolutley off his rocker and as soon as Eren gained the courage he managed to lift a clenched fist and throw the hardest punch he could towards him.

The man just laughed but it caught him off guard and Eren was able to spin away from his spot between the wall and him.

He tried running to the door. He tried screaming for help but before he could he was lying on the ground next to the dented in wall he had hit.

He coughed and sputtered trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. 

The professor stood at the opposite side of the room laughing maniacally and Eren got to his feet shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell are you? How did you do that?" This time he knew he wasn't hallucinating as a dark shadow seemed to practically radiate behind the professor almost as if it were climbing out of his body. When the thing was completley in view the professor collapsed to the ground.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The shadow hissed and zoomed out of sight. Eren tried making it to the door a second time only to be pushed to the ground causing him to hit his face off the hard floor. He groaned and could feel blood trickle out of his nose as he tried to stand up once again.

The shadow felt like it caressed Eren, touching him before it zoomed back off.

"Your blood smells divine special one." It spoke evilly and Eren just yelled. Yelled with all his might because he didn't know how else to escape.

"Shut up." The thing spoke quick before Eren felt his hair being grabbed and himself being dragged backwards further away from the door. He tried hitting the thing but it only laughed at his struggles.

"Let me see more of that pretty red. Let me smell the blood of the divine." Eren cried out as his face was slammed into the ground again, and again. He tried to get away. 

He was scratched or hit across his stomach. He didn't know except for it hurt like hell. 

He yelled one last time before the shadow jumped on him hitting and clawing and finally wrapping itself around his throat. 

Eren took deep breaths as he attempted to keep his eyes open. His head was pounding unbearably loud and he could taste blood at the back of his throat. His body felt heavy and the more he tried to struggle the faster he felt the darkness enveloping his mind.

The pressure left his throat suddenly, yet he couldnt understand what was happening. His eyes were open yet all he could see was the ceiling.

He tried shaking away the blackness as he heard footsteps approaching him. They were loud, much too loud to be bearable. 

Keep your damn eyes open. Don't you dare close them. Eren thought to himself as the dreadful darkness encased his mind. 

Maybe it's better to let it take me. That way I won't be in anymore pain. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he could no longer keep his eyes open. Instead letting his pain drift away

\----------------------------------------------------------

"-hate those sons of bitches."

"At least you got 'im." Eren could hear voices but they were unclear and echoey in his head.

"I'm just glad I got there in time." Eren felt a disgustingly intense pain in his head and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I think he's awake." He heard a female voice say and someone approaching him.

He was on a couch that defiantly wasn't one he knew and when he reached up to touch his aching face he quickly flinched back. 

Eren tried to sit up and was instantly pushed back down. A woman with long brown hair, pulled into a ponytail that sat at the top of her head and glasses that practically covered her whole face looked down at him.

"Ah ah. Just lay down for a bit you're pretty beaten up there kiddo." Eren tried to remember how he'd gotten so hurt and when his memories finally resurfaced he began to panic. 

He ignored what the woman said and sat up grimacing. He looked around the foreign room with wild eyes searching for a way out.

He swallowed hard as his eyes landed on the short, muscular agent who was quickly making his way over to Eren. The brunette backed away as far as he could into the couch staring down the man.

"Hey it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. You gotta calm down." The woman just stared at Eren with a worried expression on her face.

"W-what...where am I? What happened?...why am. Why am I still alive?" Eren just needed answers and although his body was wracked with various amounts of pain he just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"First things first." The agent grabbed a bottle off the table in front of the couch, dropping a few pills into Eren's hand.

"Take this. It'll help the pain. Secondly, what do you remember?" Eren looked at the pills questioningly but swollowed them down with a water the woman offered him.

He tucked his knees close to his chest and took a few deep breaths as he sought out his most recent memories.

"The professor...he wasnt my professor." Eren slowly shook his head squeezing his eyes shut trying to find some plausible solution for what he saw.

"What was he then?" Eren reopened his eyes to stare at the man before looking away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eren whispered which caused the agent to sigh in frustration.

"Listen. I know what you saw I just want to make sure you know what you saw before I contaminate your mind with possibly something you don't even remember." Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally spoke.

"Umm a...well I dont really know what it was. It looked like, like a shadow. It came out of the professor and it moved so fast..." Eren blinked before the man nodded and stood up crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That, would be a shadow walker and the cause of all the deaths at your school...What's your name kid?" Eren slowly lowered his legs putting his feet back onto the floor.

"Eren...Eren Jaeger." The woman smiled and bound over to the couch taking a seat next to him.

"Nice to meet you. Im Hanji Zoe and this grump over here-" she said pointing in the man's general direction. "-is Levi. Levi Ackerman." Eren stared at the two before becoming a bit confused at the names the woman had given.

"Wait. I thought your name was like agent Birch or some shit like that. At least that's what I heard..." The man who's name was apparently Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's fake. Just like me being an agent." Eren let out a huff of air as he tried to wrap his head around his current situation.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" Levi just nodded as he walked over to a desk in the room pouring himself a drink and gulping the entire thing down in one shot.

"Yes. But that's why I don't get caught. My job isn't one you'd apply to or see postings for. I hunt the creatures that go boo in the night, the things that people think are imaginary. To save the sorry asses of idiots like yourself." Hanji pouted in Levi's direction before placing a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Don't mind him. He acts this way towards everyone." Eren slowly nodded and Levi turned away from the desk to walk back towards Eren.

"You can stay here for a couple nights to heal but after that Hanji and I will both be gone. This is just a pit stop." Hanji grabbed the blanket that Eren had knocked off of himself when he sat up and threw it back on him.

"So you rest as much as possible and if you need anything just holler." Hanji smiled and stood up next to Levi.

"So are you two like...together?" Levi glared at Eren and Hanji burst out laughing.

"Oh no no I don't do relationships. Besides we rarely see each other. Only pass by during work now and then." The high-strung woman wrapped an arm around Levi's neck and pulled him closer to her, succeeding in pissing him off.

"Oh." Was all Eren said as he moved around to get comfortable on the couch once again.

"I just have one more question." Eren said before attempting to fall back asleep, weirdly feeling safe enough in the presence of the two strangers.

"Shoot." Levi said before getting back to his work.

"Why did that thing say I was the key to it's freedom?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi leaves and Eren stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ma lanta look I made a chapter o.o 
> 
> I kinda rushed with the second half of this so by all means if I have a mistake let me know...just be nice ;) ENJOY

.  
"Why did that thing say I was the key to its freedom?"

Levi raised a brow at Eren's question. He stood there for a minute just staring as he tapped his foot in thought and then shrugged, turning back to his desk to pour himself another drink.

"Honestly kid, I don't know. Maybe it was just messing with you." Eren sighed and pulled the blanket provided to him closer to his chin.

"Maybe...and don't call me kid." Eren said as his eyes lidded and he slowly became more and more tired.

"I'll call you what I want, plus I'm older so shut up. Now go to sleep." Levi finished his drink and cleaned the rim of his glass with a napkin he then threw out in the small waste basket next to him.

"Not by much...your like what 21?" Eren yawned and watched as the shorter man moved around organizing papers lying all over the place.

"23. And you're like 19 so you're still younger. Now sleep." Eren groaned and tried to glare at Levi but it was a failed attempt.

"Whatever." Eren mumbled as his eyes closed and slowly his brain shut off as he fell into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up startled the next day, forgetting where he was but slowly calmed down as he remembered. The small house was quiet and he could only think everyone was asleep or no one was home.

His body ached and he reached over for the pain killers he had been given yesterday swollowing a couple down.

Eren's stomach groaned and only then did he realize he hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch and he was starving.

Throwing the blanket off, he stretched his legs in front of himself and slowly stood letting the irritating pain in his body settle.

He found his way to the fridge glancing at the clock above the kitchens doorway. It was already 6 and judging by the way day was slowly fading it was pm. 

Levi and Hanji must've been out and since they didn't tell him not to touch anything he grabbed what little food he could find and sat back down in the living room with a sigh. 

Eren didn't know whether or not to believe what happened...he saw it sure, he just didn't want to admit it because it was driving him up the wall. Yet if he couldn't admit it was all real it'd eat away at him. But would Mikasa or Armin even believe him if he told them? Would he tell them? All signs pointed to no, they'd only think he was crazy.

He finished his food and didn't realize how exhausted he was until he laid back down with thoughts too overwhelming to stay awake for. Instead deciding to go back to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You brought home a cutie this time." Hanji speculated as she flipped through the news paper at some crappy diner she followed Levi to.

"Well I didn't want the brat dying and he saw the shadow walker. I didn't want him being put in the loonie bin. Were he to wake up in the hospital and tell them a shadow attacked him he'd definitely be admitted." Hanji fixed her glasses and flipped the page before looking up at Levi.

"Well that was nice of you...for once. You usually don't give a shit about those things." Levi sipped at his coffee and sighed.

"Well he seemed like a good kid. Plus I was a dick to him so I figured whatever." Levi shrugged and Hanji smirked at her friend.

"Hm. Okay." She continued reading the paper before lighting up.

"Got one!" She practically shouted through the diner causing heads to turn their way to seek out the culprit of the loud noise.

"Jesus don't talk so loud. What is it?" Hanji placed the paper down pointing to an article.

"Down in Sina triple homicide happening every other day. Killings started last week. Already 9 dead." It wasn't surprising to hear of so many deaths but Levi still hated hearing of them.

"How do we know it's our type of shit?" Hanji ran her finger down the article before she muttered out 'aha!'

"Each vic had multiple bite wounds in their flesh. Leaving them practically bone and nasty looking corpses." Levi leaned his head on a fist letting out an indignant sigh and chugging back the rest of his coffee.

"Sounds like fucking titans. I hate those things." He skirted his chair back and stood up.

"You hate everything. Try to catch me a specimen this time?" Hanji said with an unnatural, exicited gleam in her eyes.

"No promises four eyes. But I know where you live if I manage. See you...whenever." Levi threw a couple bills on the table and Hanji quickly stood up to hug Levi causing him to grimace.

"Be safe shorty." Levi pushed her off and spun around stalking over to the exit.

"Always."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi got back to the house that was only a stop scaring the wits out of the brunette who had been snooping. He ignored him as he walked to the closet filled with weapons, grabbing what he could and piling it into his trunk.

He was just going to leave without a word. Who said he had to befriend the brat? 

Before he could get in his car he heard a shout of his name. Spinning on his heel he saw Eren running out the front door without his shoes.

"What do you want?" Eren crossed his arms, hugging himself to stay warm from the crisp cold winds that came with the night sky.

"Where are you going so late at night?" Not that Eren cared...really. The brunette awkwardly rubbed his arms staring at Levi waiting for a reply.

"Doesn't matter. You can still stay here till you feel better, but I'm not coming back. Like I said this was only a stop." Levi then proceeded to open his car door throwing a bag into the passenger seat.

Before he could get in the car himself something had a firm hold on his arm. He quickly turned around and Eren removed his hand stuttering as he tried to explain himself.

"For fuck sakes kid I don't have all day. What do you want?" Eren bit his lip and let out a hasty breath of air starting over.

"I just...I wanna go with you." Levi wasn't an emotional man. Hell if you could get him to crack a smile or shed even one tear you mine as well consider yourself a God. 

"Come again?" Levi stared at Eren furrowing his brows as if he had misheard Eren.

"I said I wanna go with you." Eren spoke more sternly this time determination in his voice.

Levi's lips slowly turned up and a small muffled laugh came out of his mouth as he attempted to cover it up with his hand.

"Woah woah woah wait a second there. You-" Levi pointed to Eren and then back to himself. "Want to come with me?" Eren narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. Why is that so funny?" Levi pulled his hand down his mouth as if wiping off the smile he had and shook his head.

"Oh no, not funny at all. I mean who wouldn't wanna go on creepy road trips with someone they just met the other day...especially after hearing about their monster hunting occupation?" Eren opened his mouth and closed it again trying to find the right words.

"I have nothing left here. I have no friends that stayed, my father is God knows where, mom is gone. My schooling is shit. I mean I was failing anyway. I have nothing to stay for. No one to stay for. Please take me with you." Levi arched his back stretching before getting in his car leaving the door open so Eren could hear him.

"Trust me. The last thing you want to do is come with me." He closed the door and started the car. Before he pulled away he opened the window to say one last thing.

"Heal up and forget any of this happened. That's the best thing you can do for yourself." That's what Eren was left with as Levi sped off leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren only stayed for two more days. He couldn't stay any longer. Not because he was being kicked out but he felt weird sleeping and eating and just basically living in a home that wasn't his.

He was never told to lock the doors or to turn out the lights. To answer the phone or even the door. It was like he was in hiding for those two days and he had enough.

Being curdius to whoever had to pay the bills, whether it was Levi or that Hanji woman, maybe even a stranger; Eren turned off all the lights and locked the front door of the small house leaving through the back.

He still had bruises. A coloured ring around his neck, discolouration on his face...his body was basically just a big bruise from being thrown around. Eren was surprised he didn't break anything. The soreness only being from the sensitive skin that was now a gross yellowy purple.

He was just going to forget about it. Follow Levi's orders. The man seemed to know what he was talking about and this time Eren was willing to listen. He took a deep breath and began his trek to the nearest bus stop. 

He had managed to scrape up enough change for the ride after searching the house, which he was greatful for because there was no way walking would even be an option. Especially considering he had no clue exactly where he was.

Eventually he found the bus stop and realized he really wasn't too far from his school. He must've looked like a mess as he stepped onto the bus. 

Everyone stared at Eren it seemed and the brunette just had to ignore them as he took a seat in the back waiting for the short 10 minutes to pass and get him where he needed to go. Plus he was sure people would start to ignore him after they got their fix.

He leaned his head on the window looking outside at nothing and sighed when they finally pulled up to the school.

He exited through one of the middle doors of the bus and took a deep breath as he came into contact with his school grounds. It was already getting dark due to the fact Eren had left the house late but this way he'd be able to avoid a large handful of nosy students. 

 

Eren finally made it to the doors of his residence and didn't actually realize how nervous he was until he practically jumped out of his skin at the movement of his roommate.

"Jesus Connie make some noise." Eren held a hand over his heart taking a deep breath.

"I was literally sitting here the whole time. You okay?" Connie moved from his bed raising a curious brow as he walked over to Eren and gasped.

"Holy shit man! What the fuck happened to you?!" Eren gulped and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Why did he even care. He never talked to Eren except to ask a question about a psych class or what the weather was going to be like during the day.

"Oh uh..this? Nothing...I'm good." His roommate looked at him skeptically sitting back on his bed crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

"You sure buddy? You don't look it...and don't think I haven't noticed you've been gone for the last couple days." Eren's back faced his roommates and he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning around.

"Ok well obviously I look like shit but I'm okay. Okay? Thanks for being concerned or whatever but I'm fine." Connie raised his brows and shrugged.

"Fine fine whatever you say. Anyway-" he stood up grabbing his backpack and throwing on his shoes. "-i'm going out...guess I'll see ya when I get back." 

Eren nodded and sat on his bed throwing his shirt and pants off as soon as the door closed and he was alone. He closed his eyes and only hoped tonight would be easier to stay asleep then the last couple now that he was in an environment he was used to.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren did indeed wake up much easier and calmer this time around. He had a decent sleep and was able to take in a deep breath as he stretched his limbs. His roommate never came back so Eren flopped out of bed searching for something to wear...because he had to at least cover up when going to the cafeteria.

His morning was going well and he was thankful he was actually able to wear his own clothing and shower in his own washroom. Although he almost ran away from the image he saw in the mirror. It was him but he looked like absolute shit and thought maybe today wasn't the day to be going out and about.

Shiganshina wasn't necessarily cold in the winter so he couldn't really cover up with a scarf or wrap himself in a jacket without getting curious looks.

Eren paced for a bit before he decided he didn't give a shit. Food was more important and he hated all these people anyway.

'What was I thinking.' Eren muttered to himself as the prying eyes already began pinning him down. He made it to the cafeteria but it was more crowded. Eren wasn't one for panicking but the way everyone stared at him and he remembered he truly did look like a mess, Eren turned tail and went outside where less people wandered.

He cursed to himself because it was in fact a bit chilly outside in the morning air and dew clung to the grass. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time noting he had a class in 20 minutes. It was early and Eren was already exhausted...as much as he wanted to go to class and try to get his life back on track he didn't want to be asked questions.

He wanted to tell someone about what really happened but he'd be thrown in the loonie bin. He would thank Levi for saving him and taking him to that house that night...but the man was an asshole through and through, Eren didn't even know why he wanted to go with him.

Maybe it was because his brain was now tainted with what sort of creatures were actually out there. Sure it was just one, but if something like that could exist his mind ran wild with the other possibilities. 

Maybe he was scared. He was afraid something else would come for him. He was practically dead by the time he was saved, he couldn't save himself.

Eren's thoughts wandered and he was relieved when he got back to his room. Screw school. He muttered as he once again curled into his blankets and pulled out his phone to play on until he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi cursed as his phone interrupted his sleep. He would ignore it but this had been the 5th time it bothered him. He begrudgingly reached out to grab the device and hit talk pressing it to his ear.

"What?" 

'Oh thank God Levi!' Hanji squealed on the other end and Levi practically rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

"I swear to God if you ask about a specim-" he was rudely cut off but intent to listen as soon as the lunatic got started.

'There's something back at Sina College. I've been listening to the scanner and there has been at least 7 calls of someone breaking into dorms messing things around. Nothing was stolen but it was as if they were looking for something.' Levi sat up in bed and stretched...a little irked at being woken.

"How do you know it's my type of thing? You know I'm at least 40 miles away right?" He hit the speaker button so he could listen as he searched for his shirt.

'There has been complaints about the buildings temperature lowering. Apparently it feels like an ice box. That and power outages coming and going. Don't think I don't do my research meanie.' 

"Ok sounds like a ghost... I'm on my way. If something goes awry keep me updated." 

'Will do.' With that Levi hung up. He grabbed the weapons he had brought inside his shitty motel room and his bag. Levi packed up his car and peeled out of the parking lot making his way back to that damned college.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy another chapter nothing to really say except enjoy!

"Stupid shitty four eyes and her stupid shitty missions." Levi gripped the steering wheel tightly as he turned into the college's parking lot. The engine roared causing students to look his way until he turned off the ignition. 

He threw his car door open going to the trunk throwing a bunch of different weapons into a duffel bag that would no doubt send him to jail if he got caught. Especially at a college.

Nobody seemed to notice Levi much when he was here a couple of days ago, suited up and feigning he was part of the FBI; so he figured no one would notice he was back again only this time as a student.

There wasn't enough attention on the case to bring the police into it so it would be odd if an FBI agent showed up.

Actually now that he thought of it why the hell would Hanji send him here. He clenched his jaw letting out a disapproving sound as he called up his four eyed acquaintance and headed into the building.

'Shorty! You okay? Did you catch the bad guy?' Levi took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling through the phone as he replied.

"Hanji. I don't know why I didn't even question you before but...why the hell did you send me here?" The woman on the other line almost sounded shocked that Levi didn't know the answer.

'Because you are the best...plus I have a theory and I think this thing is worse than what it sounds.'

"You have a 'theory' therefore you made me drive all the way back here at the ass crack of dawn, when you could have called someone closer." Levi held the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he swung his duffle bag to his chest searching for the small EMF detector Hanji and made for him.

"You know you are a royal pain in my ass." He heard a gasp and then a small giggle only causing him to roll his eyes.

'Someone has to be. Now, is that all you called for?' Levi readjusted his bag once again holding onto his phone.

"Tch. Yes." 

'Alrighty well I have work to do and so do you call me when you're finished!' The lunatic basically screamed into the phone and Levi cringed as he hung up. 

The sun was already basically in the sky so Levi quickly made his way down the hall he was in and headed straight for the residences before too many students woke up.

He made it what was apparently the front office and stopped when he realized he couldn't get in without a student. He wasn't going to harass a stranger and have them calling security on him so he walked back out of the building sitting on one of the many nearby benches, trying to figure out his next move when a certain brunette came to mind. 

Levi smirked grabbing his bag and began his search for the green eyed brat.

\-------------------------------------

Eren woke up with chattering teeth and not enough blankets. His room was freezing and he wanted to curse the school for being so shitty. He quickly left the confines of his blankets to grab the thickest sweater he owned and a pair of sweat pants before diving back under.

He wanted to hide his head under the blankets because he swore his lips were going to fall off, but he already tried that and well. Breathing was his priority.

Deciding he didn't want to die by frost bite he figured he would see if the rest of the school was as cold as his room. Maybe go outside because it was probably warmer than the ice box he was in.

Eren slid on his shoes and left his dorm already seeming to thaw as he walked down the hall. It seemed to warm up completely by the time he made it to the entrance of the residence building and he couldn't be more confused.

"Um excuse me...is there a reason some of the rooms, well my room specifically is ridiculously cold?" The woman he spoke to sat at a front desk with a way too large smile and name tag that read Brandi.

"Oh shoot yours too huh?" Eren just nodded like he didn't just tell her that yes indeed his room was -1000 degrees.

"The ventilation system seems to be going haywire around the school. Your room should warm up again in the next fifteen minuets. That's usually how long the malfunction has been lasting." Eren nodded and thanked the woman as he trudged back towards his freezer of a fortress. 

Shit school needs to get its shit together. Eren mumbled hugging himself as he got closer to his dorm. The air seemed to already be warming up but there was still an aching chill about it. A chill he couldn't quite put his finger on, yet he ignored it for his own sanity.

He swiped his student pass to unlock the main door and went straight for the small kitchen he shared with three others. None of them were around so it was just him in the large dorm.

He made a sandwich with bread that was probably way too close to the expiry date and peanut butter that must have been Connie's of the big CS written on the lid was anything to go by. Sandwich between his teeth and glass of milk in hand he made way to his room. Eren unlocked the door that separated him from his other room mates and climbed under the blankets with his food and phone.

Not even 5 minuets lying down and Eren was ready to smash a hole through a wall or a face or whatever came closest to him first. The power flickered on and off until the lights were completely out. It seemed like the cold creeped back up on him as he breathed and could see a small cloud form from his lips.

Eren shivered and proceeded to turn on the flashlight on his phone. He groaned with displeasure because what the fuck was even going on and once again slid on his shoes.

He walked out into the kitchen and heard a banging noise, looking around to see absolutely nothing he called out.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" Eren stayed quiet only hearing his own breaths.

No one replied and Eren sighed. Before he could head to the door another bang went off only this time Eren saw the cupboard door close with a slam.

That was all it took for him to run out of there and down the hall getting weird looks from other students. 

Eventually he stopped leaning over hands on his knees and catching his breath. He was outside and when he caught his breath he walked over to a bench leaning back and closing his eyes.

What the actual fuck. Eren knew the supernatural was a real thing. He found that out a couple days ago and he tried to forget it. I mean who would want to remember a shadow beating the shit out of them. Clearly whatever this was wasn't going to let him. He didn't realize he was shaking and he had to do his best to calm down.

Too bad he didn't have Hanji or Levi's contact info. This was their job. They would deal with it. But they weren't here and Eren had no clue what to do.

'Come baaack'. He heard someone whisper into his ear and turned around hoping someone was actually there. To his displeasure nobody was around and he cursed to himself.

"Leave me alone." Eren gritted out and swore he didn't jump as someone sat down obnoxiously next to him. He was ready to get up and start running in a different direction because...he wasn't scared or anything; until whoever it was spoke.

"Fancy seeing you again." Eren looked up to see a set of silver eyes staring at him and wanted to thank and curse God all at once.

Of course this asshole would be here. Eren did sorta wish for it considering the circumstances but...fuck him. 

"Still scared of everything I see." Levi remarked and stretched his arms over the back of the bench crossing his legs.

"What do you want." Eren managed to get out between his teeth without biting off Levi's head. 

"Oh I'm just hanging out. Maybe go back to college." Eren raised a brow at Levi and the shorter man smirked. 

"Don't be stupid kid. You know what my job is. Just wanna know if you've seen or heard anything." Eren crossed his arms and turned so he no longer faced Levi.

"I must know nothing if I'm a stupid kid. Figure it out yourself. It's your job." Eren said matter of factly. He wasn't gonna let this midget of an asshole push him around. 

"Don't be such a brat. You should know that people can die, so if you know something I suggest you tell me." Eren stayed silent and Levi let out a loud sigh dragging a hand through his hair, already sick of dealing with Eren's antics.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about me not taking you." Eren stiffened because...not that he was going to admit it, he was pissed. He shouldn't be because he hated Levi but he hated his life at the moment even more.

"Get over it already kid." Eren turned around then glaring at Levi.

"I already told you, I'm not a kid. And fine you wanna know?" Levi didn't say anything waiting for the brunette to continue.

"There is something. It was in my room. It slammed some cupboard doors and I..." he stopped himself not wanting to tell Levi he ran from the creature.

"You ran like a girl?" Levi smirked at his own inquisition and Eren rolled his eyes.

"Did not. Anyway I was sitting out here and just before your stupid face showed up something told me to come back." Levi nodded as Eren spoke and abruptly stood up.

"Sure you're not crazy?" Eren stuck out his middle finger and Levi put his hands up feigning innocence.

"Hey just gotta make sure. Now where's your room shit head?" Eren grumbled standing up ignoring the nickname Levi had decided to use for him, because he was the bigger person mentally and physically. 

He began walking back towards the residence and after signing Levi in to allow him into the dorms he took him to his.

Eren unlocked the main door holding it for Levi and closing it as soon as he entered. 

"None of my roommates are around so feel free to do whatever freaky magic shit you need to." The power was back on in the room so Eren didn't feel the need to point that out, lest he get called some stupid name by Levi.

He was a bit weary to go back into his place but when he remembered Levi knew what he was doing he felt safer... but that doesn't mean he didn't hate him still.

Eren sat at the small kitchen table watching Levi place devices and weapons on it and halfway through emptying his duffle bag he stopped. He leaned on his hands and sighed as he turned his head to face Eren.

"Don't you have like...homework or some shit to do?" Eren leaned back in his chair only shrugging and continuing to stare at the table.

"What's this-" Levi copied Eren's movement, glaring at the brunette, "-supposed to mean." 

"It means I dunno." Levi sighed loudly and continued emptying the contents of his bag. Yet Eren kept staring and it was making him uneasy.

"You gotta a bathroom in this shit hole? I need to piss." Eren pointed to the bathroom and Levi yelled out before he closed the door behind him.

"Don't touch my shit either." Eren pouted because he was definitely planning on touching something.

The door closed and Eren pulled his feet up onto the chair he was sitting on leaning his head on his knees waiting for Levi. 

'Hello child.' Eren rolled his eyes about to curse at Levi for calling him a kid again but instead he was littered with goosebumps because Levi hadn't even come out of the bathroom, and whoever spoke whispered right into his ear.

The lights flickered back and forth before they stayed off and Eren quickly stood to try and get his cellphone out of his pocket. 

Levi came out of the washroom no idea as to what was going on and why the lights were out.

"Oi why the fuck did you turn off the lights?" Eren was about to tell Levi to fuck himself and that if he was so good at his job he'd know it wasn't him but instead, what Eren could now guess was a ghost flickered into vision behind the man.

Eren couldn't speak stuttering and lifting a shaking finger.

"T-that." Was all he could manage to get out before Levi was thrown across the floor by the ghostly figure.

"Oh for fucks sakes." Levi grumbled lifting himself up and staring at the ghost.

"Toss me the rifle would ya?" Levi kept his eyes on the figure waiting for Eren to comply.

He got no response and looked over to see Eren standing there frozen and dumbfounded by the thing in front of him.

"Eren! Rifle now!" Eren jumped and nodded before shining his phone light which he managed to retrieve, at the pile of objects and picked the rifle up carefully tossing it to Levi.

The ghost didn't speak only growled as he flickered in and out. He looked like a student but clearly a dead one due to the fact that he was pretty well transparent.

It flickered back in front of Levi but the man was too quick shooting it with salt rounds causing it to disappear. 

"Eren get the fuck out of here." Eren was still speechless but complied or at least tried to as he went for the door only to be knocked back on his ass.

He sat there staring up at the creature. It looked sad but angry and Eren wished he could sink into the floor as it moved closer.

'I need you.' It managed to say and a salt round was shot at it.

It flickered back this time next to Eren pulling at his hair causing him to wince.

'Don't leave me.' It practically screeched and Eren had to cover his ears. His hair was released and Levi was now next to Eren with his rifle in hand waiting for the ghost to reappear.

"Stop shitting yourself and stand up." Levi held out a hand not to help Eren up but to hand him a weapon. It looked like an iron pipe and was as long as a bat and Eren gave him a confused look.

"Iron hurts them. Keep swinging and it won't come near-" Levi's words were cut off as a force threw him and pinned him to the nearest wall by his neck. He dropped his gun and gasped for breath feet slowly lifting off the floor.

'You're not getting in the way hunter.' Levi clawed at his neck trying to remove the invisible hands.

Eren stood up shaking legs and swung at the transparent figure watching as Levi fell to the floor gasping for air and holding his throat.

"Took you long enough. You need to get your head in the game Eren because whoever this is, they want you." Levi breathed out through a raspy voice and Eren trembled.

"O-ok. Are you ok?" Levi coughed and turned his head side to side reaching back down for his weapon.

"I've had much worse. Now stay out of my way brat." Eren furrowed his brows because if he had 'stayed out of Levi's way' before, the man would've suffocated and died. In his dorm room. But he decided to stay quiet as he followed Levi towards the kitchen table.

'Give me your blood.' The figure was back and pulled Eren away from Levi by his shirt.

"What do you want from me?" Eren shouted although he didn't mean to. He was just a bit terrified of what the hell was going to happen and the fact that Levi hadn't turned around to stop the ghost from taking hold of the brunette.

It moved around Eren in what was almost a seductive manner before it slowly pushed him towards the ground, putting more and more pressure on his chest by the second.

'We need you.' Eren took a hard breath in as the misty version of a man pushed harder on his chest.

'I want freedom.' It felt like his chest was going to collapse or his lungs were going to explode. Whatever came first it didn't matter because both were painful.

"W-why. I don't, I don't understand." His upper body burned and he squeezed his eyes shut as the ghost moved in close to his face. 

'Because you're-' It was cut off short. Instead of finishing his words the figure screamed and the pressure left Eren. He watched as it dissolved into light and darkness all at once. 

As soon as it was gone the lights turned back on. Eren sat up on the floor and could see Levi standing above him holding a torch and something that looked like a febreze spray can.

"How...what, how did you-" Eren's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed back onto the floor head hitting the fake tiles.

\-------------------------------------

"-aking him with me." Eren squinted slowly opening his eyes listening to the voice that penetrated the silence.

"I know but I can't deal with his ass if he passes out every time." Eren blinked and watched Levi speaking into his phone at a very familiar table. Come to think of it the couch was familiar too.

"So what. You can't make me do anything anyways. Goodbye." Levi dragged a hand down his face and Eren slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head. Levi sat back up at the noise and sighed.

"Welcome back kid." Eren didn't say anything as he leaned over with his head in his hands.

"Didn't catch you to be the scaredy cat type. Honestly by the amount of shit you produce out of your mouth I thought you'd be...not so much of a pussy." Eren looked up and glared at Levi. Fuck him. Who wouldn't be scared of something they've never seen before. A ghost at that and one that wanted to kill him. 

Eren didn't speak standing up and shoving his shoes on that sat right next to the couch. Levi watched in interest as he angrily stomped towards the door and unlocked it.

"Where are you going?" Levi was now standing realizing Eren was trying to leave and he didn't know why he cared.

"Far away from you." Eren bit out swinging open the front door.

"You can't do that." Levi said in a rushed tone. He almost sounded desperate and he wanted to punch himself in the face for that. Just a minuet ago, when he was on the phone with Hanji he wanted nothing to do with Eren. So why the hell was he afraid he was going to leave.

"Like hell I can't do that. You're not my dad." Eren stomped down the long driveway Levi following after him.

"I know that idiot. That'd be weird I'm only like 4 years older." Eren stopped abruptly causing Levi to almost run into his back and turned around.

"Exactly so why do you always call me kid!?" Eren shouted hands in the air. Levi opened and closed his mouth feeling stupid at how he was acting.

"Because it's just what I do. Get over it...kid." Levi couldn't help it but it only made his situation worse as Eren groaned and spun around to head back towards the road.

"For fuck sakes Eren just stop. You can't be on your own. Clearly you're in danger. I don't know why but Hanji's working on it." Eren didn't stop as he yelled back to Levi.

"Whoopdie fucken doo! Maybe they'll put me out of my misery. At least I'll be away from you!" Levi wasn't getting anywhere with Eren and frankly he was getting fed up. 

"Eren I swear to God come back right now." Eren ignored him and this time when he looked back Levi was running at him. Eren didn't even think as he started running as well trying to stay away from Levi. 

"Eren stop!" Levi was breathing heavy and Eren just shouted out a curt no. Clearly Levi was faster then him because in no time at all his hands were on Eren's shoulders and he was being pulled to the ground.

Eren yelped as he was pulled onto his back and before he could get back up Levi was straddling him and pinning his arms to the ground above his head. He tried escaping and wiggling free but Levi was clearly much stronger.

"Let me go! Stupid fucken- fuck!" Eren didn't let up until his struggling was in vain, plus Levi was heavier than he looked for someone so small.

"Are you fucking done?" Eren didn't say anything and looked to the side so he didn't have to look at Levi.

"Eren you are in danger. If the supernatural keep coming for you things are going to get a lot worse." Eren moved a bit to dislodge an uncomfortable stone from jabbing into his back from the gravel driveway.

"I'm as against this as you are but if you don't want to die you have to come with me." Eren let out a huff of air looking at the man sitting on him.

"And what makes you the safest person to be with. Plus I thought you didn't want me to go with you." Levi squeezed Eren's wrists one last time before he let them go and stood up above the boy.

"Fine whatever. Go die what do I care. If you decide you might want to live a bit longer I'll be here until midnight." Levi tried and that was all he could do. He stalked off back towards the house and Eren just lied in the dirt staring at the sky; only thought on his mind was of what the hell he was going to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road, off the road, and a monster prison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may notice some creatures in this fix will be similar to the ones in supernatural...well that's because they are because supernatural is da bomb. 
> 
> Basically if you guys have a favourite monster or episode from the show lemme know and I will try to incorporate it into the fic! 
> 
> Also chapters will hopefully get a bit longer but I really just wanted to update :3

Eren felt stupid for trying to run from Levi. He knew he was being childish but he hated him. He was rude and probably relatives with the devil. Eren had actually lied outside on the gravel for quite a while, until he got too cold and headed back towards the house to face Levi's wrath. 

When he entered he was sure to be extra obnoxious but Levi was no where to be found. His car was still in the driveway so he couldn't of left him. Eren searched each room and when he came up empty he decided he'd check outside. 

Eren stepped out the back door not knowing how he didn't notice the huge yard the last time he was here, complete with a very cliche red and white barn. He figured Levi would be there if he was outside as everywhere else was pitch black, so he made his way towards it. 

As he got closer he could see the light shining from inside but otherwise it was silent. He slowly walked closer eventually hearing something, it sounded like Levi but they were just small noises he couldn't really put his finger on.

"Levi?" Eren called out walked into the opening of the barn to see the man holding himself up from a small beam. Levi was shirtless and clearly sweaty; the noises being small grunts as he did pull up after pull up not even noticing Eren because of the headphones that were lodged into his ears. 

Eren hadn't even noticed how ripped Levi was under his suit. Sure he could tell he was more muscular then most but...damn. 

The brunette didn't even realize his staring until Levi jumped to the ground plucking out his ear buds and cocking a hip to the side.

"You done staring brat? It's starting to creep me out and just so you know, it takes a lot to do that." Eren snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth hoping something not stupid would fly out.

"I was just mesmerized that someone as old as you could do something like that." Levi raised a brow and walked over to his shirt sliding it on with a disgusted face.

"I thought you said I wasn't much older then you?" Levi inquired passing Eren and heading back towards the house. Eren just internally cursed forgetting about one of the main reasons he hated Levi; being the fact that he always called him a kid.

Eren picked his pace up in order to catch up to Levi and didn't speak until they got back to the house.

"So where are we going anyway?" Eren followed the shorter man into the living room and sat on the couch watching him go through his duffle bag.

"Anywhere and everywhere. I don't make plans. A monster shows up, I go to it and take it out." Eren hummed in acknowledgement pulling his feet onto the couch.

"How long have you been doing this for?" Eren waved around a hand not sure how to signify what 'this' was. Levi stopped his search pulling out a change of clothes.

"What's with all the questions?" Eren shrugged wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I don't know just figured if I'll be staying with you for a while I mine as well get to know you." Eren didn't think holding onto the absolute hatred he felt for Levi the entire time they were together would be enjoyable so he mine as well try to make amends.

"Well you figured wrong. I hope you're not this annoying the entire time." Levi walked towards the washroom fully intending to take a shower before heading out.

"You're only making this worse for yourself I hope you know that." Eren shot out before Levi closed the door to the bathroom. He stopped and turned around glaring at Eren. Clearly he had angry midget syndrome, at least that's the conclusion Eren came to.

"I've dealt with things much worse than a brat. Now get ready to go. We're leaving when I'm finished."

\-------------------------------------

Eren stared out the window as Levi started his car and turned up the music just enough to break any awkward silence there may be. 

Eren was leaving his home town. Finally. Although for some reason he didn't like to say it was final. Technically he had no home to come back to, sure. This was more of a road trip then anything but his best and worst memories lie in this town. 

He sighed and relaxed a bit more into his seat, leaning his head on the window. 

They passed by his old house...he hasn't been there since he started school almost two years ago and his father ran off to butt fuck no where. 

Eren had never went back because, well he doesn't even know himself. Maybe dad still pays for the place he thought to himself because he doesn't remember ever seeing eviction notices up. Or maybe he packed everything away into a storage and let the bank take it. It's not like Eren really paid attention to such things. 

He didn't care for the belongings he left at that house because as long as he had the key his mother gave him he'd be okay.

At that thought Eren sprung straight up into his seat and grabbed onto Levi's arm making him swerve the car a bit before gaining control once again.

"Jesus don't do that while I'm driving idiot." Levi spat out and Eren removed his hand pulling it back to his lap, only hoping Levi would do this one thing for him.

"You done having your epiphany?" Eren rolled his eyes about to retort but stopped, figuring if Levi would do anything for him he would have to at least not get on his bad side until he got what he wanted.

"I need to go back to the college." Eren could see Levi's grip tighten on the steering wheel and for some reason he felt like staying with the monsters would be a much safer bet.

"Why? I can't detour. It's a waste of time and I really hate wasting time." Eren couldn't help his temper as he grit his teeth. The man was truly an asshole and brought it out of him, what could he do?

"Ya well I really hate you. I need to grab something important. And if you won't take me then you can just leave me in this damn town." Eren said matter of factly amd unbuckled his seat belt.

"What are you gonna do jump out of a moving vehicle?" Levi raised his brow and smirked thinking he had won but it quickly faded as he saw the green light ahead turn red.

"No but I will get out of a stopped one. So you better make a decision." Eren had his hand on the door handle getting ready to get out.

"What is so damn important that you have to make us stop for?" Eren relaxed a bit realizing he was winning but still didn't move his position.

"Just something important. So are we going to go?" Levi made it to the stop light and Eren opened the door with one foot out waiting for a reply.

"Fuck. Fine yes I will take you." Eren smiled and closed the door, once again fully in the vehicle and Levi muttered under his breath. Something about stupid Hanji and damn brat. Yet all Eren could do was secretly grin in victory.

\-------------------------------------

"You don't have to come in with me." Levi followed behind Eren towards the college.

"Ya but if I let you go in there by yourself you're going to take forever." Eren just ignored Levi only opening the front doors enough so he could slip through almost leaving Levi to smash into them.

He signed Levi in so he could enter the dorm area, although it was a bit troublesome because it was late and colleges had stupid rules, but he got in regardless.

"Can you just wait out here I have a roommate and I don't want to wake him up." Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside Eren's door. 

"Fine but be quick." Eren took that as his cue to go and turned to enter his room. 

The first thing Eren noticed was that Connie actually wasn't here so really Levi could have came in but instead he decided to keep that bit of info to himself.

Eren grabbed a duffle bag and began filling it with clothes not really paying attention to what he shoved into the bag. He had almost forgotten the sole purpose he made Levi stop here and tied his bag shut after tossing his wallet and phone charger into it.

Where the fuck did I put it? Eren sighed not knowing where to start in the mess of the shared room. He knew he put it somewhere safe but that was his first mistake.

Hiding the necklace, not much of a good idea when you forget where you hid it. Eren began moving piles of books from his desk, he moved his mattress and checked under his bed. 

Soon enough Levi walked in arms crossed and tapping his foot as he stared at the brunette. 

"You're room mate must be a heavy sleeper considering the amount of noise you are making." Eren looked up from where he had been searching eyes wide as he stared at Levi.

"Shut up." Was all he said as he went back to digging through his things.

"What the hell are you looking for? I'm getting impatient." Eren stood up finished with looking under both desks and headed towards the closet. 

"A key." Eren was short and Levi sat on one of the beds leaning back on his hands.

"Well guess what brat, you probably won't need it. I'm not stopping at any houses that you will need getting into with a key." Eren pulled out a few boxes from his closet and began his search once again.

"That's not what it's for. Just...I dunno, help me and stop complaining." Levi let out a huff and got to his knees crawling towards one of the boxes Eren had pulled out.

It was silent other than the moving of objects and quiet grumbles and curses coming from Eren. He was beginning to get frustrated, what if he had left it at his home or someone stole it from his room. 

He was ready to give up until he looked over to Levi who was holding a small photo between his fingers. Eren leaned over a bit to see it was the picture of his mother, father and himself wearing hideous sweaters smiling widely at the camera.

Eren grinned and leaned his back against his bed. "That's like two years old. Just before Christmas." Levi stared at the picture and placed it back into the box.

"You look a lot like your mom." Eren nodded and smiled a bit wider.

"Uh ya I get that a lot...well I used to." Eren had told Levi when they first met that his mother had passed away and his father disappeared. The room was silent and Levi was itching for someone to say something, finally Eren broke the silence.

"The key is something my dad gave to my mom and she gave it to me before..." Eren cut himself off and shook his head standing up.

"Uh sorry...I have a few more boxes left to check. If it isn't in there we can just go." Levi wanted to apologize for pulling out the picture but refrained from saying anything that would darken the mood that had shoved its way into the room.

Instead Levi nodded and waited for Eren to hand him a box and once again the room was filled with the noises of objects moving.

Levi emptied his box and looked over to Eren who was almost finished with his. The brunette made it to the bottom of the box and his fingers felt a small cord and attached to it a small gold key.

His smile that had faded returned as he lifted it from its spot and held it up to inspect it.

"I'm guessing that's what you were looking for?" Eren nodded squeezing the key in his palm and kissing it. He clipped it around his neck and hid it under his shirt.

"Well then brat let's get the fuck out of here." The silence that had enveloped the two men just minuets prior had disappeared almost instantly; because of course Eren had to reply with a smart ass retort towards the man he absolutely despised.

\-------------------------------------

Eren hadn't noticed how long they've been on the road for. He had fallen asleep within an hour of their ride and was only awake because they apparently arrived at their destination.

Eren rubbed at his forehead where Levi had flicked him to wake him up and scowled as he grabbed his bag following him.

They were at a motel that was defiantly on the sketchier end of the scale, if the rustling garbage bins and flashing motel sign had any say in it.

Eren quietly followed Levi to the front desk, still in his drowsy state as Levi received keys and thanked the man that gave them to him.

They entered the dingy room and before Eren could sit on one of the beds Levi was pulling him back up with a disgusted look.

"What?" Eren murmured rubbing at his eyes. The brunette hadn't even noticed the large bag Levi had brought with him until he started pulling out sheets and blankets.

"These rooms are disgusting. Change the sheets before you contract some type of disease." Eren sighed and grabbed the covers Levi held out to him and they quietly changed their beds.

"So where are we anyway?" Levi sat on his bed stretching and looking at his phone.

"We're in Dauper." Eren looked at Levi wide eyed. That means he had to have been sleeping for a solid 9 hours something he usually couldn't do while in a car.

"Shit it must be at least 12 already." Eren more or less said it to himself but sill Levi replied as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"1:18 to be exact. Now I haven't slept at all like you have so be good and shut up for a couple of hours." Levi rolled onto his side making himself comfortable. He was ready to pass out right then but of course an irritating brat had to break his silence.

"So are you ever going to tell me how you uh got rid of the ghost? Because I'm sure hair spray and fire isn't what caused it to disappear." Levi opened one eye to see Eren fiddling with his phone as he sat on his bed, watching as he spun it in the air to let it land on the bed.

"Listen. I'm tired even though it's the middle of the day and there is a shit ton of...shit I will probably have to go over with you. If you're not going to go to sleep read the book in the front  
of my bag." Eren looked over to see Levi pointing to his bag and then closing his eyes again.

Eren wasn't much of a reader but he was a bit curious as to what the grouchy little troll read to pass the time. So because he was being oh so generous, he quietly got up off the bed and sat at the small table the motel room provided.

Eren pulled the book out of the bag and realized it was more of a notebook then anything. There was no title only a blank brown cover. It was slightly tattered and carefully he opened it to the first page.

'Table of Contents' was written at the top and underneath was a list of things Eren once thought to be imaginary. It wasn't in alphabetical order and there was blank pages behind it, almost as if leaving room for more.

Eren ran down the list with his finger until he spotted the word ghost. He slid over to the page number being 12 and flipped to it in the book.

There was a small picture in the corner and a list of weapons. Salt rounds and iron caught his eye as that had been what Levi used to hit the one attacking them.

He scanned the page further and stopped at the section on how to get rid of the ghosts. 

There were two methods. The first being the one Levi had used. Iron flakes, salt, and the blood of an innocent. Eren's eyebrows creased in disgust but he continued to read. He laughed at the way the instructions  
were written; 'some how shove all that shit into a stupid spray can, spray it at the mother fucker and light it on fire.' 

Honestly it was kinda morbid sounding...well if you didn't know the book was talking about a ghost.

There was a few blank spaces and then another ghost remedy. It basically wanted you to find the bones of the one haunting you and light them on fire. It seemed like the harder solution but Eren figured it must be hard to get the blood of an innocent. 

Eren looked up from the book to see Levi passed out and snoring softly. So he flipped to the first page of the book and began to read.

This all seemed so surreal, but it wasn't and Eren would have to get over the fact that everything he thought was fake was 100% real and he was about to get right close and personal with it all.

\-------------------------------------

Hanji put the finishing touches on a new weapon she had been working on, sliding her goggles up to rest on her head she smiled.

"Levi's gonna like this one I'm sure of it! The little clean freak will kiss the floor I walk on!" She held her hands to the side and giggled to herself as she finally secured the small laser into place. 

She was quite proud of the small gun she had produced. It looked like a regular gun but instead of bullets a strong laser shot out giving the opponent a quick and generally clean death.

Testing would come later but first she needed a break. She brushed her hands down her lab coat and scrunched her nose as she felt something in her pocket. She reached into it only to fish out a set of keys.

She had completely forgotten about her little friends down in the basement and a wide smile filled her face. Maybe it was time for another visit, of course there had to be much much more to learn about the supernatural creatures locked into the cages.

Hanji grabbed a notebook and pen and her small case of supplies. She unlocked the basement door making her way down.

Once she reached the bottom she flicked the lights on and each cell lit up causing groans and hisses from the cages.

There was 12 cells but only 6 were filled. Each one held something different and she was most excited about her most recent addition; a titan which she thanked Levi more than enough for. The other five consisted of a vampire, a shape shifter, a fairy (and trust her when she says they are much more threatening then you'd think), a shadow walker which was possible to conceal thanks to old books about incantations and capture marks; and lastly a were wolf. 

They all glared at her from their places only promises of murder in their eyes if they were to ever break free.

"How's my little experiments?" Hanji laughed and received only silence.

That is until the werewolf began to howl. Soon the shadow walker was filling its space dark red eyes lighting up as it stared at her. 

The titan bit at the cell bars wanting to touch Hanji and everything else seemed to be going crazy wanting not freedom but it seemed they wanted her.

Hanji scratched at her head examining each of their behaviours until one of them, the vampire who hasn't said a word since he'd been captured spoke up.

"Why do you smell like that?" Hanji pouted sniffing herself. Okay so maybe she hadn't showered since she met Eren but that was only like a week ago? 

She crossed her arms moving over to the cage that held the vampire. The closer she got the more crazed he looked.

"You smell like him. Where is he?" Hanji raised a brow and soon another howl was surrounding the room along with the banging of bars and screeches about a boy.

"What are you talking about?" She asked the only creature willing to talk as she frantically wrote notes.

"The boy! The one to free us all! Where is he?!" Hanji had to jump back as the vampire reached his arm through the bar attempting to grab at her only to miss.

It took the woman a moment but soon it clicked. Her monsters never commented on her smell before and now they were speaking of a boy. Eren had said something about the shadow walker that attacked him. He said it told him he was its key to freedom. 

Her eyes widened and she moved towards the stairs, watching as the frenzied creatures continued to go crazy.

First she would bathe to get rid of any stench of Eren these things could smell and then she would come back and get the answers everyone so badly wanted to have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren helps Levi with a case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow but here's a chapter also I have a terrible imagination when it comes to making up names and my ending was a bit rushed but... anyways Enjoy!

Levi ended up sleeping the entire day and night because if anything he was only exhausted after the week he'd had.

Eventually though he had to suck it up and get back to work. Not that he had a schedule but monsters didn't care if Levi wanted a break or not because they would continue to kill regardless.

He stretched in his bed looking over at the small motel clock to see it was only 7 am. He turned onto his side and saw a mess of limbs tangled into sheets and pillows.

Levi stood walking over to his small duffle bag and throwing on a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He sighed at the mess Eren had left before going to bed, his book was left open on the table and apparently he went through the little amount of weapons Levi had brought with him into the room as they were left out just the same.

He rolled his eyes because he was pretty sure he had told Hanji he didn't want to babysit, yet he was playing the part as he put everything back into its rightful place and pulled out his laptop instead.

He'd been doing his own thing for at least an hour until he heard a yawn come from the lump occupying the bed.

Eren rubbed his eyes sitting up and looking over at Levi. His hair was sticking up every which way and his eyes were watery from just waking up. 

"Good Mornin'." Eren muttered out tiredly. Levi looked at the brunette and sighed looking back towards his laptop.

"Or not..." Eren spoke quietly lying back into his bed. Usually Eren could read people well but Levi was a blank canvas and he was having a hell of a time trying to find even a drop of paint to fill it in.

He'd obviously been on his own for quite some time so maybe it'd take more then a few chance meetings and scattered conversations between sleep to get used to each other. 

Eren closed his eyes again figuring he'd try to fall back asleep since he didn't know what else to do but Levi was having none of it.

Sure he ignored the brat only seconds prior but if Eren were to keep up with Levi, his sleeping schedule would have to be in sync.

A few stomping steps and a pull at the blankets had Eren groaning and sitting up in bed with a furrowed brow and a frustrated pout.

"What the fuck." Eren tried pulling his blanket back into his grip, but Levi was stronger therefore the blanket was thrown onto the ground.

"Just because I don't want to talk to your bratty face doesn't mean you can go back to bed." Levi walked back over to his laptop sitting down and spinning it around waiting for Eren to join him.

"Hurry up you damn sloth. You're killing daylight here." Eren sighed and dragged his feet across the motel carpet plopping down in the chair next to Levi.

"First off it's 7 in the morning. Secondly fuck you." Eren said unenthusiastically because ya fuck Levi but he also saved him...twice so maybe not fuck Levi. 

"Soooo..." Eren drawled starring at the computer screen not quite sure what Levi wanted him to read.

"Tch. We're going on a hunt. I'd go by myself but now I have to watch your sorry hide." Eren just nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know why Hanji thinks it's a good idea to take you with me instead of leave you in this room, but I stopped questioning the lunatic a long time ago." Eren just starred at Levi as he quietly ranted to himself scrolling through the laptop.

"There. Read that and then I'll tell you what we are doing." Eren just looked from the shorter man to the screen and skimmed through an article from a town called Karanese. 

"Alright...missing children...yada yada ...lights burnt out in the houses..." Eren stopped muttering and tapped his fingers on the table top.

"Um Levi? How is this not just a missing persons case?" Levi closed the laptop abruptly and stood packing it away along with his bed sheets.

"How much of the book did you read yesterday?" 

"Well almost all of it...but why does that matter?" Eren scrunched his forehead trying to figure out why that would be important at the moment.

"Ok then stupid, you must of read about the creature that likes to sap the energy from children and take out every damn hydro source around them." Eren wanted to smack himself because sure, in school his grades weren't always top notch but right now he was just being a plain old idiot. 

"Ah right...I remember reading something like that." Levi slammed the book onto the table next to Eren and grabbed his bags heading for the door.

"Just keep it with you. I'm not one to teach hard headed imbeciles. They're called potestatem, Latin for power. Look it up." Eren quickly followed him out the door and got into the passenger seat of the car waiting for Levi to load up the trunk.

Levi tried to keep his things organized and he could only hope Eren wouldn't try and mess it all up. He closed the trunk and got into the vehicle starting the engine only to feel like he was being watched.

Turning his head to the right, Eren was staring at him with a downright dirty look.

"What?" Levi dead panned and Eren huffed putting his seatbelt on.

"Were you born an asshole or did it just come with the douche package you purchased?" Levi rolled his eyes at the comment and rather then retaliating like a 4 year old he just turned up the radio loud enough to drown out anything Eren wanted to say and headed down the road.

\------------------------------------- 

Levi really couldn't understand how Eren could sleep so damn much. They've only been driving for an hour and the brunette was sitting as low as physically possible in his seat head resting on the seat belt and mouth wide open.

Levi was even able to stop for a snack and the brat was in the same position when he got back.

They were going to be in Karanese in the next 15 minutes and if Eren wanted to look professional he had to wake up and not look like the walking dead.

"Eren." Levi took his eyes off the road for a moment to see Eren groan and readjust himself staying asleep.

"Brat." Levi tried again and this time poked Eren in the cheek. The brunette only began to snore softly and Levi sighed.

He didn't bother Eren again for a few more minutes until the snores got louder and quite obnoxious.

Since Eren didn't respond to Levi calling his name he reached over and held Eren's nose closed satisfied when no more snores followed.

He kept his hand there as he drove until a strangled snore exited Eren's mouth and he sat up taking a deep breath.

"What the fuck?" Eren rubbed at his eyes offended and Levi smirked at his success.

"About time brat we'll be in Karanese any minute look alive." Eren rolled his eyes and stretched trying to get the kink out of his neck.

"We're going to talk to a few of the families, check out their homes and make sure this is actually a potestatem. In the mean time read the book so you know what to look for." Eren sighed and reached down to grab the book that sat at his feet.

"Why can't you just tell me about them...I'm sure you have more useful tips then any old book could." Eren still flipped to the proper page looking from it, to Levi and back.

"Ok listen. Read the damned book and you can ask me questions when you're done." Eren huffed but agreed and skimmed through the page filled with information.

Potestatem...what a stupid name Eren thought but continued on.  
Needs energy to live. Kids are full of it and they're their main target.  
Electrical disturbances like light bulbs blowing, power outages or fried outlets and cords are signs to look for.

To Kill: currently unknown. 

That last part was underlined in red and Eren starred at the page as if the answer would eventually appear but of course it didn't and he closed the book.

"Ok so we know how to find one but the killing part, that was blank..." Levi's lips went into a thin line and he nodded.

"Ya well I never actually seen one before." He slowed at a stop sign turning right to see a large 'Welcome to Karanese sign.

"Ok so then this long ass drive could be for nothing...because you actually have no clue if this thing is real." Levi eventually pulled up to the police station and parked his car looking over at Eren.

"If they are real or not isn't the question you dope. We are here to see if it is the potestatem that is taking the children. If not then big fucking deal." Levi opened the glove box searching through a few small pieces of plastic until handing one to Eren and taking one for himself. He had made up a bunch of ID's for Eren while they were at the house in Sina for moments like this...plus Hanji insisted he take Eren everywhere he went so ya. 

"Look at your ID remember your name and just don't talk unless spoken to got it?" 

"Yes sir." Eren mock saluted causing Levi to click his tongue and exit his car, soon followed by the brunette.

"It's 12...you sure the coppers aren't all out getting their donuts and coffee." Eren laughed at his own joke as they climbed the cement steps to the front doors and Levi glared at him shaking his head.

"Did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut?" Levi raised a brow as he questioned Eren who only stuck out his tongue like a 10 year old causing Levi to once again shake his head. If this was going to be a common occurrence he was going to have neck problems when he got older.

They were both wearing dressy enough pants and shirts to get by on faking they were FBI so Levi wasn't concerned when they waltzed up to the front desk flipping his badge open.

"Hello I'm agent Freely. This is my partner agent Booth." Levi held a hand indicating to Eren who just stared at the receptionist nodding slowly. Wondering why she was starring at him and why Levi hadn't said anything else yet. 

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath grabbing Eren's arm that held his fake badge and bringing it into view.

"O-oh right..." Eren fumbled as he flipped it open only to receive a sceptical look from the woman at the front desk.

"Sorry it's his first time out in the field...you'll have to forgive his awkwardness." Eren tried a smile and the woman just nodded.

"Alright well I'm assuming you want to speak with the chief? I'll call him down just give me a second." As she picked up the phone Levi and Eren walked to the side and Levi glared at the brunette.

"We just got here and you're already messing up." Eren rolled his eyes leaning against the wall behind him.

"Well I'm sorry...I'm not a con artist for a living. In fact I was going to school for police work and this is the exact opposite!" Eren whisper yelled and before Levi could say something in return a large burly man in uniform stepped out of the door next to them adorning a star like pin on his chest.

"You must be agents Freely and Booth. I'm Chief Hart." He held out a hand and firmly shook both Eren and Levi's. 

"Follow me and we'll chat. I assume you're here about the missing children. Didn't know they were sending in the big guns but the more help the better." They walked through a room filled with people working and into an office at the back. The chief sat behind his desk and Eren and Levi took a seat across from him.

"Right. So mainly we'd just like the names and locations of the families that have had a child taken from them." Levi taped his finger on the arm of the wooden chair cutting straight to the chase. 

Eren did as Levi had said and didn't speak while the chief went through a few files placing them on top of his desk.

"Of course. These are the missing children but sadly their cases are all to be closed soon." Eren raised a brow knowing such missing cases weren't shut down only after a few days of the incident.

"Mm? Why is that?" Levi questioned as he scanned through the files.

"Well it's almost obvious the children were...pardon me, but were killed upon their kidnapping." Levi stood and drew his lips in a thin line as he closed the files tucking them under his arm.

Eren looked up at him and his lips drew a small 'o' as Levi motioned for him to stand.

"I guess we'll have to take a look ourselves. Thank you I'll be taking these, I'll be sure to contact you if we find anything." The chief stood then, shaking both of their hands once again and leading them back out to the front.

"Ok so now what?" Eren followed Levi outside and back to the car getting into the passenger seat waiting for Levi to get in the driver's side.

"Now we go to these people's homes and see what we're dealing with." Levi said as they both got situated and shuffled through the folders.

"387 Spruce Street. You got a gps on that phone?" Levi indicated to the phone Eren had been twirling between his fingers.

"Uh ya just gimme a sec." Eren entered the address and the two made their way to first victims house.

\-----------------------------------------

"You're a little young to be FBI?" The small woman at the door speculated eyeing both Eren and Levi.

"I assure you mam age has nothing to do with how well we can do our job." She squinted her eyes and held a hand through the crack of the door.

"Let me see your badges again." Levi sighed and took Eren's badge from him handing both to the woman. He was used to this and honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Listen if you don't want to talk to us, what do I care your child can just stay missing." Levi turned around and the woman's face was one of shock.

"Freely! That was rude. Come back here." Eren thanked the Gods that he remembered Levi's fake name and he stood at the top of the steps with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry miss. My partner here is a tad ill tempered. We just want to help you and your child." He looked at the woman with big teal coloured eyes and a sorrowful mask to accompanying them.

"O-ok. I'm just afraid for my family. Please come in." Levi raised a brow at Eren's success and followed the brunette into the house.

She led them to a small room, walls painted bright pink. Stuffed animals covered a small bed and a multitude of pillows.

"T-this is Lisa's room. Um we put her to bed like any other night...my husband and I and..." she stopped trying to hold back tears and wiped under her eye.

"It's okay take your time." Levi sighed and Eren sent a quick glare in his direction hoping the woman hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry. Anyways the power had flickered and completely went out in the middle of the night. I woke up because my alarm clock was going off when the power finally stayed on." Eren stood there arms crossed over his chest listening carefully as Levi slowly walked around the room.

"We just thought it was a wiring problem and we went back to bed b-but Lisa...she was gone in the morning." Tears dropped down the woman's face and she sniffled wrapping her arms around herself.

"The only reason I say anything about the power is because my husband and I think whoever did it messed with it." Levi bent over to inspect the wall sockets and noticed they were black.

"Did you tell the local police about your power?" Eren questioned trying to make himself sound as legit as possible.

"Y-yes but they said there was an electrical disturbance all over this part of town." Eren placed a hand on the woman's shoulder squeezing softly.

"Well we will look into it and do our best to find your girl. Now I hope you don't mind if we just look around the room for a bit?" The woman shook her head and thanked Eren and Levi, leaving them to their devices.

Eren heard a deep chuckle, turning around to Levi who had his lips turned up.

"What?" 

"Impressive. Maybe bringing you along could have some perks." Eren couldn't help but smile at that and wink at Levi who instantly frowned at his actions.

"Never mind you ruined it." Eren laughed and walked over to where Levi was bent over looking at a gameboy that didn't turn on even after trying to plug it into multiple outlets. 

"So I'm almost sure we got something here. Look under the bed would ya?" Eren groaned and got to the floor.

"Why can't you do it yourself." Eren asked even though he was already following Levi's orders.

"Well you're already on the floor and I'm older." Levi crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the carpeted floor.

"By 4 years and you don't act like it." Eren looked away from the shorter man and lifted the blanket to see under he bed.

"Uhh Levi maybe you should come check this out. If you weren't sold about this being a potes-whatever before then I think you will be now." Levi dropped to the floor next to Eren looking under the bed and raising his eyebrows so high it made a crease in his forehead. Underneath the bed was what looked like electrical scorch marks and the carpet was practically a ball of fluff as it stood on end from the electricity.

"Defiantly one of those energy suckers." He got up and Eren held out a hand lying on the ground waiting for Levi to help him to his feet but the elder only walked away.

\-------------------------------------

"Could we get a room for a couple of nights." Levi spoke to the man at the front of the motel and after handing over his money he received a room key.

He made Eren grab the bags of sheets and his laptop from the trunk and locked his car as they headed to the room.

"So I guess we do some research and once we figure out how to kill the bitch we go find it." Levi spoke as he stuck the key in the lock and twisted it opening the door.

"Ok but how does one search for something like tha-" Eren ran into Levi's back who abruptly stopped in the middle of the room and muttered 'hell no' as he turned and headed back out the door.

Eren was about to question him until he realized the ever so nice man at the front desk had given them a room with only one bed.

Levi marched back to the front and slammed the key on the desk. 

"Listen you just gave me a room with one bed. I need two beds." The guy laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Sir it's okay there's nothing you need to hide here in Karanese. We accept everyone no matter their preferences." Levi opened his mouth and closed it holding his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Ok no. Listen buddy we just work together and I need two beds...NOW." The man jumped and turned to look at the keys of the left over rooms taking the one from Levi.

"Oh um sorry sir...here new room, number 17." Levi snatched it from his hand and stomped back off into the direction of the new room.

Eren watched Levi unlock a new room and grabbed the bags closing the door behind him and joining Levi.

"What didn't want to cuddle with me?" Eren smirked and Levi just flipped him off removing the sheets from one of the beds and Eren copied him on impulse. Once the sheets were changed Levi pulled out his laptop placing it on the small table and scowled at the screen.

"Brat grab the books from my bag and start reading. Look up anything that has to do with Potestatem." Eren groaned and tried switching with Levi because laptops were definitely more his thing but Levi continued to say no and they spent the rest of the night sitting at the small table searching and hoping to find a way to kill the energy sucking monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi argue, Levi gets stuck in a predicament and it's all up to Eren to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I'm slow at writing but enjoy I'll try to be faster next time o.o

"This is it! This has to be it!" Eren accidentally shouted flinching at his own voice. He wouldn't care if it had been during the day but it had to be at least 2 am right now and Levi's groaning form rolled over in bed at the noise. 

Eren stilled and sat stiffly in his seat at the table. He let out a breath and relaxed when he was sure Levi was asleep and went back to reading the forum he'd found somehow after hours of searching.

"Who the fuck taught you to be so damn loud." Eren jumped holding his chest at the deep scratchy voice that filled the room.

Levi leaned back on his elbows from where he was lying down, staring at Eren with what seemed to be hatred and maybe a tad of disgust.

"Shit sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Eren wasn't really sorry, it was only Levi after all. 

"Ya well try learning to shut up. Why aren't you asleep?" Eren ignored Levi scrolling through the laptop a bit more before picking it up and walking over to the shorter mans bed.

"Oi shit stain get off my bed." Eren sat close to Levi completely ignoring him, positioning the laptop on the sheets so both of them could see.

"I think I found it. How to kill it." Suddenly Levi was wide awake and fully sitting up cross legged next to Eren. 

"Seriously? This isn't any of your stupid 'lightbulb' moments that only turn out to be some scary story?" Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's words. Eren had looked through 5 books before getting bored in the beginning.

He somehow got Levi to switch search engines with him and got the laptop instead. It wasn't like he tried searching for silly stories but it just happened.

I mean what do you expect when searching the web for something that nobody knows about or thinks is fake.

"No I read through it like a hundred times and some people even commented but like...it seems totally legit." Levi pulled the laptop closer to himself and began reading what Eren had supposedly found to be the answer. 

After scanning through the forum Levi closed the laptop and starred at Eren.

"Listen this isn't Scooby-Doo so please tell me how you expect a stupid trap like that to work." Eren furrowed his eyebrows ripping the laptop from Levi and standing up.

"Well mr. Know it al-" Eren was cut off by his own yawn and a sarcastic remark from his roomie.

"Actually you might be Daphenie 'cause I've already had to save your ass like what? Twice?" Levi smirked at his own joke and Eren just flipped him off as he set the laptop on the table and got into his own bed after changing into a pair of pyjama pants.

"It makes sense. You should be more open minded." Eren curled into his blankets and turned to his side so he faced Levi. 

"Funny Hanji says the same thing...but I usually just tell her to fuck off." Levi rolled onto his back staring at the dark ceiling.

"Ya well maybe sometimes you should listen to her. Now hear me out..." When Levi didn't have any smart retort or witty comeback Eren figured it was his cue to continue.

"This thing craves energy right?"Eren waited for Levi to reply or nod or do anything to at least show he was listening before he continued.

After a small hum of acknowledgement Eren started up again. "So then why wouldn't it go for the most powerful energy source in the room. So we have a box. On the inside it's charged with a shit ton of energy that practically leaks out of it. The outside is rubber." 

"Woo hoo gold star Eren, lets trap a monster in a box. Should we leave a trail of bread crumbs for it too?" Levi sighed at what he thought was some childish idea Eren was creating. Maybe he didn't understand what these creatures were actually capable of. 

"Don't be a jerk. I'm serious but if you want to figure shit out on your own be my guest get killed or whatever. Not like I care anyway." Eren huffed turning off the lamp between their beds and turned around so his back was towards Levi.

"Listen Eren I appreciate the effort but I've been doing this since I was 16. If you're gonna be a brat because all you can do is think of childish traps then maybe you need to stay with Hanji if she wants to protect you so badly." Eren didn't reply and it irked Levi but he stopped there pulling his blankets under his chin and eventually both of them fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------

When Eren woke up it was on his own at already 3 in the afternoon. Levi was gone. His bed sheets gone, his weapons gone, even his laptop and book o' monsters. Eren felt like punching a wall butt opted for the bed instead in leu of saving his hand from damage.

What the fuck do I do now. Eren thought to himself falling back onto his bed from where he had been standing. If Levi was gone that meant his ride was gone. 

Eren didn't have a home he could go back to or anyone to call to pick him up. Plus what would he even do if he was able to get a ride. He couldn't go back to school. He already royally fucked that one up. 

Everyone he knew was either dead or living in a dorm. 

Eventually after what felt like hours of internally panicking and not actually doing anything about it Eren's cell phone rang. 

At first he ignored it but it rang again and he frowned at the unknown number. Normally he let numbers he didn't know go to voicemail but they had called three times now and in succession so he picked up.

"Hello?"

'Oh good Eren you're safe where is Levi. Why isn't he answering his phone. He knows I get worried when he goes out on hunts and doesn't answer.'

Eren let his mouth hang open and he scratched the top of his head.

"Well actually I don't know where Levi is. He was gone when I woke up...we kinda got into an argument last night." Hanji replied almost instantly and with what seemed to be worry in her voice.

'Dammit Eren. What were you guys hunting?'

"A potestatum it's an energy leech." Eren began pacing getting nervous from how worried Hanji sounded.

'I know what that is Eren. Shit you need to look for him something's wrong. He always answers his phone when I call.' 

"Hanji I don't hunt things how the hell am I supposed to find Levi let alone help him if I do!?" Hanji's voice seemed to take on a bit of anger and had Eren wanting to pull his hair out.

'Eren I don't care what you've done or haven't done before. Don't let Levi die or I will kill you myself. I'm too far to help so it's up to you. I don't care how you do it but do it. You were going to school for police work you must have picked up something.'

"You know this is a lot of pressure. If he wasn't so damn stubborn and self reliant there wouldn't be any problems." Eren had the phone on speaker as he put his shoes on and got whatever he brought with him together.

'I know Eren. It's just the way he is. But he's actually a really good person and he is wreck less. He only thinks about saving other people; and don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that but I don't want him dead.' 

"Fuck ok. I'm going I don't know where to start but I'm going. Any tips that you may possibly like to share?"

'Talk to the sheriff. I'm sure he already knows who you guys are just see if anything recent has come up in the last day. Work from there and just remember this thing likes energy. I don't know what else to say except good luck and please don't get hurt.'

Hanji hung up after that and Eren was close to hyperventilating because sure...he asked to go with Levi but he figured he'd do everything with him. He didn't think he'd have to do it alone because he sure as hell didn't want to.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Eren took a deep breath locking the motel room behind him.

If he was going to find Levi and help him he needed a plan and a way to kill this thing. The only thing he could think of was what he had been trying to tell Levi last night and headed to the store.

After a million texts sent back and forth through himself and Hanji he managed to create some type of trap with batteries, some wiring that Hanji talked him through and a rubber wrapped box to enclose it in after. 

It was only the size of his palm and fit in his thin jacket pocket only bulging out a bit. But not enough to cause any questions.

Changing into a dress shirt and black pants Eren put on his coat and headed out to what he thought was sure to be death.

\-------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...

He felt like he was already dead. He only hoped the kid he untied got away and helped the others. What kind of sick creature goes after such young children...hell goes after any human being at all. 

Levi couldn't even open his eyes because he was impossibly tired. It took every last bit of strength just to make sure he kept breathing in and out. He hadn't gotten himself into a mess this bad since Hanji and himself went out on a hunt. 

He ended up freeing himself and killing the vampire they were after but he was pretty beat up. Hanji ended up scolding him for months after that.

Levi internally cursed too tired to actually open his mouth and make noise.

Levi felt something blow by him causing a chill to run up his spine and the hairs on his arms to stand up. He opened his eyes a bit to see that thing again. 

A monster larger then a normal human. It's skin so white it was practically translucent and veins lighting up like electricity traveling under its flesh. 

The kids it took were definitely going to have nightmares for a while. Scratch that for the rest of their lives.

It smiled face moving closely towards Levi's. It's voice was a raspy static as it laughed silently. 

"Sooo mr. Hunter has become the hunted. I'm feeling a little down how about some of that energy. You're full of it compared to most. Almost a different taste it excites me. I was getting bored of the same old thin-" It stopped as a low growl came from Levi only smiling wider at his words.

"You're gonna die you fuck. Maybe not by me but someone is going to kill you." It took a lot out of Levi but the thing was annoying. 

"Hm seems you still have what I'm looking for." Levi struggled to break free from his binds even though he knew it was a futile effort. 

The potestatum opened its mouth sucking almost every last drop of life from Levi chuckling when it was satisfied.

He may have not been hurt physically on the outside but he was fighting a losing battle on the inside. Just before his eyes closed and he let sleep consume him the creature zapped away with a flash of light, too fast for him to see and finally Levi let himself succumb to the darkness.

\-------------------------------------

"Agent booth correct?" The secretary sitting at the front desk asked Eren who fidgeted slightly with his hands.

"That's right. I was wondering if I could speak to the sheriff... about the missing children cases." The secretary hummed tapping her desk with her pen.

"Where's the other one?" Eren's eyebrows furrowed questioning the woman.

"The other agent. Freely I believe it was. Shouldn't he be following you around since you're a newbie?" He sucked in a breath trying to think of an answer. But then he remembered all the classes he took about being undercover. He had to really think he was an agent so with a deep breath he set a glare on his face.

"Listen, just because I'm new to the agency doesn't mean I haven't worked in the police force. And I mean out in the field not behind a desk. Now please I would like to speak with the sheriff. Unless you don't care much for those missing children." The secretary looked angry after that, face tense and forehead wrinkled; but stopped with the questioning finally giving Eren what he wanted.

"Well then. Agent Booth. The sheriff isn't in right now. He said he was going to hunt for more evidence because apparently the rest of the people here and that includes you, are incompetent." Eren laughed an airy laugh at the woman and shook his head.

"Thanks for the info. Have a good day mam." Eren turned around leaving a confused secretary behind, unsure of what to say as he left the station.

As soon as he was sure he was out of site Eren internally screamed. He took a deep breath and chuckled. 

He couldn't believe he said those things and lied so easily. Finally regaining his composure he texted Hanji. He wasn't sure where to go next the sheriff was gone so if anyone else went missing Eren didn't know. 

The only thing he could possibly think of was to look for the sheriff. Surely he'd be easier to find then Levi if he were doing rounds around the town. 

Maybe if he was lucky he would find Levi first. 

Eren started walking due to his lack of a vehicle. He'd actually never been to Dauper... his friends would talk about coming here to visit relatives but other then that he knew nothing except for the part Levi and himself drove through.

He figured he'd walk through the sub divisions where he knew a few children have gone missing already. 

If the sheriff was looking for more clues he'd be here right? 

 

Wrong... Eren sat on the curb after an hour and a half of walking around the area back and forth and even trying to peer through windows as subtly as possible without looking like a creep.

He sat there with his head in his hands. He didn't know where to look or where anything in this town was. If he couldn't find Levi he was screwed because one, Hanji would kill him and two, he really needed a car to get anywhere at all. 

Eren stretched his legs and stood back up ready to keep looking. This time he was changing tactics. He was going to look directly for Levi. So instead of the sub divisions he headed down the road towards larger abandoned buildings and factories that may or may not have been running according to the locals Eren had talked to.

"Why did he have to be so damn stubborn. Eren you're a brat. You don't know anything. I'm older then you listen to me." Eren silently mimicked Levi and sighed running a hand down his face. 

As much as the man irked him Eren hoped he wasn't dead and maybe not just because he needed a car and a place to go.

The streets were getting quieter and he jumped a little as his cellphone ringing broke the silence.

"Hello?" 

'Eren I know where he is!' Hanji basically screamed and Eren was confused because how would she know she wasn't even in Dauper.

'I was able to track his phone and yours too, to see your distance. You're going the right way. I can't pinpoint the exact building but from where you are right now it seems to be down 2 more buildings and on the right.' Eren was glad he didn't have to search any longer but he was also a bit nervous because he was hoping Levi would do all the monster fighting.

"Great. Awesome. I'm on my way. Wish me luck on not dying." Hanji giggled but was stern after that.

'Luck. And call me when you're safe with Levi. Be careful Eren.' She hung up and Eren sped walked the rest of the way. 

He got to the front of the building. It wasn't a factory but looked like an office for the workers to go. Not that anyone would be there because it was definitely abandoned if the shattered windows and yellowed bricks were anything to go by.

He held the handle to front door and took a deep breath clutching the device in his pocket with his other hand. 

The door swung open but it wasn't Eren who pulled it. Instead the sheriff came waltzing out. A smile on his face and a raised brow at Eren.

"Ah agent Booth I see you've been led to the same place." Eren was beyond confused which wasn't different from the rest of the day. His brain was practically a jumble of 'what the fuck.'

"Um ya. How'd you find this place?" Seemed to be the first question out of Eren's mouth and the sheriff took a deep breath as he put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"I'm not the sheriff for fun agent. I know what I'm doing." Eren nodded slowly getting weird vibes from the man.

"Did you find the kids? What about Levi... I mean agent Freely? He went missing this morning." Eren tried walking into the building only for the sheriffs smile to falter tugging him back a bit.

"I actually did. It's not pretty. I don't have reception here so I couldn't call back up. Come follow me I'll show you." Eren thought nothing of it as he followed after the sheriff into the dark building. 

Only lit by the setting sun shining through the windows the door closed behind them with a heavy slam.


End file.
